The reaction of aliphatically-unsaturated imido-amino compounds with dibasic acids or equivalent compounds is well known in the art. In general, the typical product from such a reaction is a monomer, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,565, or to make polymers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,378.
A class of compounds that functions in some ways similar to dicarboxylic acids is the class of 1,6-dioxa[4.4]spirodilactones. The simplest member of the series, 1,6-dioxaspiro[4.4]nonane-2,7-dione, is known and has been prepared, among several procedures, by the process of Pariza et al., Synthetic Communications, Vol. 13(3), pp. 243-254 (1983). These spirodilactones have demonstrated utility as an epoxy curing agent to produce cured compositions which do not shrink during the curing process. It is likely that this reaction, as well as other reactions of such spirodilactones, produce a ring-opened product. See, for example, the above Pariza et al. article and Cowsar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,086. A reaction of the spirodilactones, or of 4-oxoheptanedioic acid compounds, which results in a cyclic product is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,270. The patent discloses the reaction of the acidic materials with diamines to make certain diamines incorporating a spirodilactam moiety. Reaction of these acidic compounds with a stoichiometric or excess amount of a primary diamine wherein the two amino groups are not on adjacent carbon atoms produces polymeric polyamides which incorporate spirodilactam moieties as shown by allowed copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 245,432, filed Sept. 16, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,770.
It would be of advantage to provide a novel class of aliphatically-unsaturated bisimides incorporating spirodilactam moieties which are monomeric, oligomer or cured products therefrom.